dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Day in Pilaf's Eyes (TLE)
A Day in Pilaf's Eyes is the first episode in the Dragon Ball trilogy, as well as the first overall episode of Dragon Ball: The Lost Episodes. This episode is written by Guysponge22. Story Today is November 4, thought Emperor Pilaf. It had just been days after Pilaf and his minions had been beaten by the warrior named Goku and his friends. Since then, he'd been been in such a bad mood, he didn't do any evil! "Here, sire," said Mai and Shu as they handed him a fake dragon ball. Pilaf ended up crying. "Those rotten brats had to ruin my fun!" The others stared. Emperor Pilaf? The Great Emperor Pilaf, crying? They thought, like it was a dream. "WHY THE HECK ARE YOU TWO STILL HERE?! GET OUT!" Pilaf shouted. They did as told, and left. No way will they ruin my fun again, he thought as Mai and Shu left, I'll show them! Then he thought his master plan. "MAI! SHU! Come back here!" he called, "I have a plan that will teach those kids who there messin' with!" They came around and discussed the plan... "Why sire, that is pure genius!" Shu exclaimed. "I know," he bragged, "Oh I know." They laughed evilly, and decided to get to work on the plan. All day did they work, buying gadgets and tinkers, blocks and ... boots? After seven entire hours, it was complete, the machine that would destory those idiots! "Finally, will Goku, Bulma, and the others see who they're messing with!" They all laughed evilly, and went out in sought for Goku. "Goku," Pilaf said, "You will die. Back in the city, Goku was eating as fast as he usually did at "Toriyama's Noodle Shop" with Bulma and Yamcha. "GOKU!! You've already finished 47 dishes in 9'' minutes!" Bulma screamed. Everyone stared, including someone that was bald and had six dots on his forehead. Yamcha blushed, and said, "S-s-sorry." Dinner was finished, and the trio was given their bill. ¥400?!'' Bulma thought. They paid and left. "Boy," Goku remarked, patting his stomach, "that was delicious!" "Come on, you dopes!" Pilaf yelled. What an idiot, Shu thought, we're going as fast as we can! Pilaf saw Goku in his sight! "Yes," he quietly said. Bulma and Yamcha turned around while Goku was thinking about eating food. Bulma and Yamcha then stopped with their mouths dropped open. Goku stopped, and turned back. "Hey," he said when he reached them, "err, what's-" He turned around and stared. It was Pilaf and his gang! In a huge robot with machine guns, and rapid-fire DJ-46s! "Hello Goku!" They stared, and then Goku said, "Why the heck are you guys back? Don't worry I'll take care of them." "Oh no you-" Goku kicked the robot, which hurt his foot and not the robot! Oh crap, Yamcha thought, Goku couldn't hurt the robot?! Yamcha went in his fighting position and tried to hit the robot. "OWWWWWWWWW!" he said, grabbing his foot. Bulma whacked her forehead, in grief. What are we gonna do? Bulma thought. Bulma looked, both Goku and Yamcha were unconsious. "Oh man." "Now," Pilaf said, "let's take you as a victory present." "No!" Bulma said. Pilaf grabbed her anyway, then fired his machine gun at both Yamcha and Goku. They woke up, and saw Bulma being taken away. "No," they both screamed, "STOP!" Pilaf's robot stretched one of its guns and kept shooting them. "What will we do?" Goku asked, running. "Follow them," Yamcha said. They followed him to the castle, and hid. When Pilaf and them opened the door, Goku and Yamcha went in before it closed. Pilaf, Mai and Shu got out of the robot; and discussed what they'd do with Bulma. "Shall we kill her?" Mai suggested. "Feed her to the sharks?" Shu suggested. "NO!" Pilaf exclaimed, "Keep her here. Those numbskulls will come here, and we got Goku in our hands." "You got me right here!" Goku exclaimed. "Oh good," Pilaf said, "very good." Mai and Shu grabbed their weapons and threw them at Goku. "YOU SHALL DIE!" they both yelled, throwing their weapons ... which had no effect! Wh-, Pilaf thought, what the heck is this kid? Then he ran fast, and was now in front of Pilaf. "Where's Bulma?" he asked. Mai and Shu ambushed Yamcha, grabbing both of his arms. "Goku!" Yamcha yelled, "It's a trap!" The robots came out, with Bulma in one of its ... weapon arms? "PILAF 4000, kill this thing." The robot fired its machine guns, which got Goku running. Oh my god! Goku kept thinking. "Goku, help-" Bulma said. "PILAF 4000," Pilaf said, "I command you to throw the girl into the pit of sharks!" "Uh," Shu asked, "when did we get tha'?" "YESTERDAY!" Pilaf screamed. Goku ran on the wall, then jumped behind the robot. "Now where's the battery?" He found it-except it was heavy. "W-w-wo-wow," he said, carrying the robot; "this is freaking heavy." Goku took the battery out, shutting down the robot. "Oh crud," Pilaf said, running. Soon (stupidly), Shu and Mai let go of Yamcha, also running. Goku, Bulma and Yamcha ambushed them; sending them into a dungeon that Pilaf had installed three days ago. Later... Goku and his friends left, and decided to go and say at Roshi's. "Oh, nimbus!" Goku called. The flying nimbus came, and Goku headed off with Bulma in his hand. "Well," Yamcha said, "guess I'll have to run there." Then, he started running, and (with smiles across their faces) went to Roshi's. Japanese title ピラフ' sの復讐! 孫悟空は、勝つか。 (lit. meaning, Pirafu's Revenge! Son Goku, please win?) Category:Dragon Ball: The Lost Episodes